Iris Confession
by darkflower96
Summary: Two weeks after Barry's confession Iris has a decision to make.


It's been two weeks since he confessed his love to Iris and she still hasn't contacted him. He hasn't called her either he wanted to give her time and space to digest everything. He avoided the places he knew she would be. He made up excuses to Joe every time he asked him if he was stopping by for dinner after work. Fourteen days and he still hasn't heard a word from her. No call, no text, no email. Just silence.

He was trying to focus on running faster becoming stronger to prepare for another showdown with the man in the yellow suit. But in his downtime he couldn't stop thinking about her. The pain and hurt on her face when he told her the truth. Then later when she looked at him there was something else there. Pity? Curiosity Love? He was so confused he wanted to pick up the phone and call her. But he couldn't. He just had to be patient and give her time.

He knew she would eventually reach out to him. He dreaded and anticipated it. He missed her beautiful smile and laugh. Her presence. She meant the world to him. He couldn't lose her.

Another day went by. This was the longest they ever went without seeing each other or talking. He couldn't stand it any longer. So he zipped by Jitters to take a peek at her but she wasn't there. Iris was never not at work unless she was sick. He had to ask Joe. He went by the police station.

"Hey Joe, I stopped by Jitters today and Iris wasn't there. Is she out sick or something?"

Joe frowned. "No Barry, she doesn't work there anymore. She didn't tell you the news? She got a job at Picture News. Today is her first day. I thought you'd be the first person she would tell. Everything alright with you two?"

Barry's heart dropped. He'd lost her. "Yeah everything is fine. I guess she's she busy moving in with Eddie and her new job. I'm sure she'll call me later." He turned to leave.

"Barry," Joe looked confused, "Iris didn't move in with Eddie. She told me she changed her mind and decided to get her own place. She just found a place down the street from where you live. She's suppose to move in next week." Joe was concerned now.

"What's really going on with you two? She tells you everything,. After the Christmas party you stopped coming by the house and I notice she hasn't been as talkative as she usually is."

Barry couldn't believe what he just heard. Not moving in Eddie. A new job. Moving down the street from him? What did this all mean? And why hasn't she shared any of this with him?

"Everything is fine Joe. We're both just busy with everything. Me with my training and her with the new job and stuff. You know us."

"Yeah I do that's why I know something is wrong. Look Barry you don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't want. I know you're going through a lot with the man in yellow suit showing up. Don't let it consume you where you don't have a life. Take time to spend with your friends and Iris."

"I will Joe." They hugged each other and then he left.

Barry raced home. All kind of thoughts were flowing through his mind. So she decided not to move in with Eddie and she found a new job but she didn't share any of this with him. Did he scare her away for good? Did he lose his best friend, his world?

He should've kept his mouth shut. Just kept being her friend. That would've been good enough. Enjoying their long talks, movie nights, jokes, hugs, quiet time together. That would've been enough but he had to get greedy. He couldn't take being near her and wanting to take her in his arms. He couldn't take hugging her and wanting to kiss her. Her smile, her touch, her scent was driving him crazy. Whenever she hugged him his heart ached for more.

Why did he have to tell her and mess it all up. What they had was enough. Being near her was enough. Being her best friend was enough. But it wasn't. Now he had nothing.

The knock at the door startled him. He went to door and opened it. It was Iris. He had to catch his breath. Its been fifteen days since he saw her, the longest he's ever went without seeing her beautiful face. His heart started racing.

"Hey Bear." She gave him a shy smile.

He blushed. "Hey Iris. What are you doing here? I mean it's a nice surprise I wasn't expecting to see you. Everything ok?" He was rambling. He was too excited. He felt silly.

"Can I come in? We need to talk."

"Yeah sure come in." He moved to the side and Iris walked in.

She looked around. "I see you still are mister neat freak," she joked seeing the mess around the house. "Just like you use to keep your room."

He closed the door and laughed. "Yeah you know me."

She turned around and looked at him. His heart skipped a beat. "Yeah I thought I did." They fell into silence.

He noticed she carrying a brown bag. She saw his gaze. "This," she said pulling a bottle out of the bag, "is some champagne I brought to celebrate my new job at Picture News with my best friend."

"Oh?" he acted surprised.

"But I found out my dad ruined the surprise and told you already."

"Haha, yeah sorry Joe let it slip. He thought you had already told me. Congratulations. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks! I was planning on telling you tonight." She smiled and put bottle down. "Did he also tell you about my new place down the street from you?"

"Yeah he might of mentioned that too." They both laughed then silence.

"Iris...I..."

"Barry...no...listen I need you to hear me out."

He got quiet and felt his chest tighten. Here it comes. The rejection. The end of their friendship. He ruined everything.

She took a step towards him. "When you told me that you loved me I couldn't believe it. Barry Allen, my best friend, is telling me he's in love with me. You don't know how much that shook my world."

She took a deep breath. "Barry you were my first love. I've always loved you but didn't think you looked at me that way. I use to give you all kinds of hints but you never picked up on them. Then the accident happened and you were in a coma for nine months and I felt like I lost the love of my life. Every time I came to visit I watched you die. Your heart would stop. I felt like I was dying too. I was in so much pain. I thought you were gone forever. I thought you would never wake up.

Even Dr. Wells said it was unlikely that you would wake up. Then Eddie came around and he was there for me...and I just wanted the pain of losing you to go away. Then you came back to me."

She was crying now. Barry moved towards her but she held up her hand. She wanted him to hear her out.

"Then you were different after the accident. You were distant. I asked you was it because of Eddie and you said no. I took that as my final confirmation that you weren't interested in me that way. Eddie had been good to me so I decided to push down my feelings for you and try to build something with him. And I did build something with him."

"Iris, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to destroy what you built with Eddie. I just didn't want to lie to you anymore."

"See but you did. Knowing you have loved me all this time the way that I've loved you just destroyed everything I had with Eddie. I broke up with him."

Barry froze. Was he hearing this right? Did Iris just tell him she loves him the way that he loves her?

"Iris..."

Then they were in each others arms, kissing passionately, their hearts exploding at once. She pulled away from him suddenly as her gripped her face.

"Barry, I've loved you too for like my whole life. There is nothing you can do or say that would ever make you lose me."

Then they were kissing again. She tasted as wonderful as he had imagined. Her body felt so good pressed against him. Her hands were under his shirt rubbing his skin. She moaned and pressed her body closer to his. He was hard as a rock. He was losing himself in her taste, her smell, her touch.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He gripped her butt. Oh god everything he ever dreamed about was happening. He felt dizzy with excitement. He raced with her in his arms to the bedroom.

He saw her eyes widened and he realized his mistake. She stopped kissing him and stared at him in awe and confusion.

"Barry? You're the Flash?"

His heart almost stopped. Did he really just screw this up? "Iris..."

She let her legs drop from around him. "So you've been lying to me all this about your feelings and who you are too?"

His mind was racing. He didn't know what to say. He felt so aroused and so stupid all at once. His excitement ruined the moment. He stood there waiting for her to yell at him and walk out.

But she was in his arms again kissing him passionately, hungrily. They were tearing at each others clothes, falling on to the bed.

When he entered her he felt a jolt like he never felt before. She felt it too because they stopped and stared at each other. He took her slowly at first but then all the years of pent up desires and passion for her overwhelmed him and he went harder, faster. He heard her screaming his name before a hard wave took them away.

Afterwards he held her in his arms. Breathing in her scent, stroking her. He loved her so much. Iris. His Iris.

She looked at him and smiled. Her eyes were glistening with tears, love. "I love you Barry Allen."

"I love you too Iris West." He kissed her softly.

"And we'll talk about you being the Flash later," she smiled at him.

Her smile made him hungry for her again. He pulled her closer to him and whispered, "I have some neat vibrating tricks I can show you."

Her eyes lit up and they both laughed. "I'm all yours Barry," she teased.

And he knew she was. Forever.


End file.
